The Prom Night Blues, Weapons, Check
by Mako1
Summary: Future Teen Titans fic where the West twins invite Lian Harper and Damian Wayne to attend the prom with them at their school.  The parents and siblings sit up all night wondering what could go wrong.


A/N; pure silly future fluff.

Jai West frowned as he scrutinised the monitor. If the smugglers were so dangerous, how come they weren't defending their warehouses better? He entered a command to move the security camera that he'd hijacked and smirked. There they were.

"Arsenal, Robin," he called on the comm link. "Twenty metres ahead of you and just to the left, there's seven…maybe eight of them waiting to ambush you."

"Copy Firewall," Robin replied quietly. He looked to his right and saw the predatory smile on Arsenal's face. She slipped a custom built taser from her belt and a Sai from the holster on her hip.

"No fatalities," Arsenal smirked.

"But maiming is perfectly acceptable," Robin finished, sliding his sword from the scabbard on his back. The mantra was a running joke between the two more lethal members of the current band of Teen Titans.

Back at Titan's Tower, Jai pulled his keyboard into his lap and leaned back in his seat. Propping his feet onto the desk he sat back and watched as Lian Harper and Damian Wayne proved to the smugglers that one didn't need powers to be a member of one of the super hero teams. "Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark," Jai commented, after watching Arsenal disarm a smuggler with her Sai.

"Firewall?" a call came in.

"Go ahead Irey," Jai replied, sitting up a bit.

"I've got my guys wrapped up nice for the cops and the bombs are defused," Iris West replied. "Where's the duo of destruction and mayhem?"

Jai laughed at the nickname. "Warehouse three, not that I think they need a hand or anything."

"Killjoys! The pair of them!" Kid Flash muttered as she raced for the warehouse. Once inside the warehouse, she followed the sounds of a fight until she found her teammates. There were two smugglers left and they were trying to run for it.

"Knock yourself out," Arsenal said, waving at the escaping pair.

"You're so good to me," Kid Flash grinned as she took off after the runners. They saw a red and gold blur and suddenly were unable to move. Kid Flash had bound them from their shoulders to their ankles in the blink of an eye.

Robin glanced at where Kid Flash had subdued the last of the smugglers before turning his attention to the one under his foot. Pressing down on the man's chest with his weight he glowered. "Where's your boss?"

"Dunno," the smuggler stammered. He heard a handgun being cocked and stared at Arsenal. She had the weapon aimed at his head.

"I'd give the man an answer if I were you," Arsenal said sweetly. She lowered the gun until she was aiming at his crotch. The smuggler sang like a canary. Jai listened in and typed furiously at his keyboard. Pulling up the surveillance system of the building the smuggler mentioned, Jai hacked the security cameras.

"What do you know?" Jai muttered. "One Ching Ma, sitting pretty in an office on the fifteenth floor."

Robin nodded. "Take Arsenal," he ordered Kid Flash. The two young women disappeared in a red and gold blur. "Firewall?"

"Cops are two minutes out," Jai replied. Robin acknowledged him and checked to make sure none of the smugglers would be able to escape before the police apprehended them. Racing up the stairs, Robin disappeared into the rafters and made his way to the roof. "Why is it that whenever Lian points a gun at their balls, these dudes spill their guts?" Jai asked over the comm link, once Robin was outside.

"Would you want your manhood shot off?" Robin smirked. "By a woman no less?"

"Point taken," Jai replied. Glancing at one of his monitors, Jai saw that Arsenal and Kid Flash had subdued Ching Ma in his office. "Girls have nabbed Ma, routing police to their location," he told Robin.

"Good. Police are on site, I'll see you back at the tower," Robin said.

"Aye aye boss," Jai said, switching to monitor the office building his sister and Arsenal were at. "Ladies, cops have entered the building. I'm directing them to your location."

"Gotcha," Kid Flash replied. She glanced at Arsenal, who gave a nod.

"I'll see ya outside," she said, before slipping out the window.

Kid Flash leaned on the back of the chair Ching Ma was bound to. "Don't think for a second that she doesn't have you lined up in her cross hairs, buddy," she smiled sweetly at the gangster. The office door was kicked in and a dozen police officers barged in. "All yours boys," she grinned at them before disappearing. Outside the building, she found Arsenal and ran up to meet her. "How come you always leave the police to me, Lian?" she asked, taking a hold of Arsenal and racing towards Titans Tower.

"I'm a teenage girl, packing enough weaponry to take out a small army," Lian snorted. "I'm sure the police would find me totally harmless!"

"Whatever," Kid Flash laughed. Jai was waiting for them to enter the control room and handed Lian a cup of coffee, and Iris a large sandwich.

"Thanks Alfred," Lian teased.

"A pleasure Miss," Jai said, imitating the Wayne's faithful butler.

"Nah…still too Korean," Lian shrugged. "Accent's good though."

"Ah that hit the spot, thanks bro…where's D?" Iris stated as she finished off her sandwich.

"He should be here any minute now," Jai replied. "I've got kalbi ribs, rice, and chicken long rice in the kitchen. It just needs reheating," he informed his sister.

"Thanks Jai," Iris grinned and raced off to the kitchen.

"You are housebroken," Lian remarked, smiling into her coffee cup. Jai shrugged.

"Growing up with a bunch of speedsters as family does that to you," he admitted.

"Speaking of…have our mentors checked in yet?" Damian asked from the shadows. Jai shook his head no, and Damian frowned. An alert from the monitors chimed in just then.

"Speak of the devils," Jai smirked.

"Robin here, go ahead Nightwing," Damian stated as he took a seat at the monitors.

"We've wrapped up our end in Hong Kong," Timothy Drake-Wayne said. "How'd things go at your end?"

Damian nodded in satisfaction. "Cassandra's intel was correct. We apprehended Ching Ma and two dozen of his associates."

"Good," Tim growled. "Maybe these bastards will think twice about where they recruit lackeys from."

"Our sister did say that the Hong Kong Neon Knights facility was a popular spot for the triads to recruit from," Damian reminded his brother.

"The whole point of Neon Knights is to get them off the street," Tim began.

"Not give the gangs easy access to foot soldiers," Damian finished. He knew the rant well. The Neon Knights project was his elder brother's favourite pet project. "What's your ETA?" he asked to change the subject.

"Hour and a half."

Damian nodded. "Inform the Flash that his cousin has prepared a banquet of Korean delights for when you return."

"Firewall's such a good kid," Bart Allen could be heard chiming in, in the background. Damian and Tim both rolled their eyes before signing off. Iris raced back into the monitor room with a tray full of plates, which she handed out to the others.

"Grandmother Park's recipe?" she asked, as she handed a plate to her brother.

"Hell yeah it is," Jai replied. "Mom's are good, but Grandmother's are the best!"

"Oh God, I am not arguing with you there," Lian purred as she swallowed a bite of rib.

Iris and Jai exchanged a look and Jai shrugged. "Might as well," he said. Iris gave him a weak grin before facing Lian and Damian.

"So…guys," she started. Damian immediately looked suspicious and Jai snorted. "Wilson High's senior prom is coming up in a month, and we were wondering if you two wanted to come as our dates?"

"Are you serious?" Damian snorted.

"Hell, I will," Lian answered. Jai folded his arms across his chest and smirked at his sister. "You're returning the favour next year, though," Lian added.

"Fine by me," Jai replied.

Iris looked at Damian with the best puppy eyes she could muster. "Please?"

Damian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine." Iris pumped her fist in victory. "I will not be attending as Damian Wayne though," he added.

"Oh hell no! Mom would kill me if some corn-fed hayseed tried to move in on her retirement plan," Iris agreed. Damian shook his head and chuckled.

"You do know that it's only a joke that Mom and Irey use to get under Dad's skin," Jai pointed out.

"I do," Damian replied. "It's just that it has become so ingrained, I wonder sometimes."

"I take it you're going to go Arabic for this," Lian said looking at Damian.

"If I must," he sighed. Lain laughed. She turned her attention back to Jai and held up a corner of her gi.

"My dress will be the same colour as my costume," she told him. "Try to match it."

"Blood red, no sweat," Jai smirked.

"I'm not as picky," Iris informed Damian.

A month later in the West household in Keystone City, Dick Grayson smirked as he watched two of his oldest friends pace back and forth. Occasionally Roy or Wally would stop and look in the direction of Wally's bedroom. The room had been deemed a 'man free zone' as Lian and Irey got ready for the prom. Tim Drake-Wayne was leaning over the back of the sofa and watching the two apprehensive fathers with great delight and amusement.

"You two are so sad," Dick commented as the two redheads continued their pacing.

"Come back and say that when Babs pops out a batgirl, short pants," Roy retorted.

"For once, god help me, but I agree with arrow breath," Wally added.

Across the room, Jai glanced at his father and shook his head in disgust. Next to him, Damian fought to contain a chuckle. "Dad?" Jai sighed. "One of them is connected to the speed force and the other one is probably going to be armed to the teeth…what are you worried about?" Damian lost his battle and laughed aloud.

"Jai has a point there Wally," Tim piped up.

"Shut it Timmy," Wally growled. He turned to face his son and sighed. "It's a Dad thing, Jai. Dad's get worried about their little girls."

"Especially when they grow up right before your eyes and become young women," Roy added with a shudder. A knock at the door alerted Roy, who reached for a concealed firearm.

"Relax, it's probably Bart and Courtney," Wally said as he went to answer the door. Roy didn't remove his hand from the butt of his pistol until he saw that it was indeed Wally's cousin and his girlfriend. Roy smirked and raised an eyebrow when he saw Star Girl walk in with the newest Flash.

"Hi guys," Courtney greeted. "Girls are…?" she asked, holding a finger up and pointing around the room.

"Door at the end of the hall," Wally told her and she raced off.

"How much have I missed?" Bart asked, dumping a backpack on the floor and sitting on the back of the sofa next to Tim.

"Lots of pacing," Dick laughed.

"Oh my goodness! You two are gorgeous!" Courtney's voice carried down the hall, before being cut off with a distinct slam of a door.

"The two biggest tomboys on the planet?" Jai snorted. "Yeah, that'll take talent."

"Agreed," Damian snorted. Bart looked at him and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I take it from the contacts, that you aren't going as Damian Wayne tonight?" he asked.

"No," Damian replied. "Tonight I go by my slave name." Tim and Dick howled in laughter.

"Slave…name?" Roy asked.

"Ibn al Xu'ffasch," Damian replied. "The name Mother uses for me."

"Son of the Bat," Bart commented. "Nice." Damian scowled at him but said nothing. "So knowing that you're the model bat and all, what are you packing?" Bart asked with a knowing wink. Damian reached behind him, under his vest and removed a pair of short curved blades.

"Khukuris? Ghurkha made?" Roy asked. Damian nodded as he sheathed the knives back into their scabbards. "Very nice," the archer commented.

"Khukuris among other things," Damian stated, as he adjusted the back of his jacket.

"Between Irey, Lian, and Damian, you're going to be the safest kid there, Jai," Bart chuckled.

"What makes you think your cousin is defenceless?" Damian queried. Jai glanced to the side and whistled innocently. Wally gaped at his son.

"Let me guess? You've decided that Jai's almost as good as you when it comes to kicking butt?" Bart smirked.

"I don't want to know this," Wally groaned, covering his ears. Roy smirked at the revelation.

"Jai is League of Assassins material," Damian replied. "Granted not to my standards, but he can hold his own."

"Couldn't resist, could you?" Tim sighed, shaking his head.

"As Firewall, Jai is vulnerable if someone should track his signal back to him," Damian sniffed. "I'm not about to let the Titan's Oracle be unable to defend himself."

"I said help Jai with self defence," Tim groaned. "Not turn him into one of the deadliest people on the planet." Damian raised an eyebrow at his elder brother.

"Safe to assume…" Bart interrupted, but was cut off by Jai's abrupt reply.

"Same thing Damian's carrying," Jai said, jerking his thumb at the youngest Wayne.

"How the hell did you get your hands on a couple of those?" Wally demanded. Damian raised an eyebrow and Wally shook his head. "Never mind."

"And thanks to D, I'm pretty proficient with them," Jai smirked. Roy laughed as Wally's shoulders sagged.

"You realise that this is all your fault," Roy teased Dick.

"How is this my fault?" Dick asked.

"You didn't de-al Ghul him enough," Wally muttered.

"To do that, we'd have had to bump him off," Tim chimed in.

"Tt," Damian snorted. "For once Drake has a point."

"Alright boys," Donna Troy interrupted. "Ready?"

"For a while now," Jai and Damian both chimed together.

"So cute," Donna muttered between clenched teeth. She stepped aside to reveal Iris and Lian, dressed in Asian style gowns. Lian's was a deep blood red colour while Iris wore a soft cream coloured gown. Jai and Damian's jaws dropped at the sight of both of them. Roy looked at his daughter and swallowed hard. There had been a time when he thought he'd never see this night, but the fates had been kind to him and had returned his daughter from death. He noticed that Lian's gown had a matching jacket and raised an eyebrow. Iris' was short sleeved.

Lian held her jacket open enough to see some of the concealed weapons she was carrying. "You didn't think I was going unarmed did you Daddy?" she asked, closing her jacket up and smoothing it out.

"Taser, glock…" Roy stated.

"Sais, and extra clips," Lian finished, first indicating her back where the Sais were sheathed and then her skirt, where she had the extra clips strapped to her thigh. Lian held up her purse. "Plus tear gas, smoke pellets, anti toxin, and throwing knives."

Wally glanced at Iris, who caught on immediately. "Speed force?" she shrugged, indicating her petite frame. "And detachable skirt, if I do need to run," she added.

Satisfied, Roy and Wally turned to face Jai and Damian. The expressions on the two teenager's faces made both fathers scowl. "I don't care that you are my best friend's kid," Roy stated, pointing at Jai. "But you even think of laying a finger on her and I'll blow a hole through your skull."

Jai laughed. "Lian would beat you to it," he pointed out.

"Try anything unsavoury with Irey, and I'll slit your throat with your fancy knives before you can even blink," Wally added to Damian.

Damian was unfazed. "At that speed, you'd decapitate."

"Whatever works smartass," Wally shot right back. Dick and Tim laughed out loud, while Lian and Iris just rolled their eyes before walking over to stand beside their respective dates.

"Remember Irey honey, don't let any of your classmates try to put the move on Momma's retirement plan," Linda said as she took a photo of the four teenagers.

"You got it Mom," Iris replied, giving a thumb's up. Wally visibly shuddered as mother and daughter laughed.

The adults all crowded onto the front porch to watch as the teenagers got into a limousine and headed off to the prom. After the car turned the corner, they all piled back into the house and got comfortable in the sitting room. Roy had brought a keg of beer over and Linda had called in a pizza order to be delivered after the youngsters had left. The pizza arrived and everyone dived in. Courtney waggled her eyebrows at Bart and Tim, who both laughed. She suggested a game to pass the time while they awaited the safe return of the prom goers.

"Apples to apples?" Linda murmured reading the box Bart pulled out of his backpack. "Isn't this that word game Irey and Jai were going on about?" she asked her husband.

"I think so," he replied. "It has to be fun if Jai's into it."

"It's a scream," Bart assured his cousin. "We'll start," he said, indicating Courtney, Tim, and himself. "That way you have an idea of how it works." By the third round, Linda was convinced that she had to get the game for her family. Wally agreed two rounds later. He was leaning back on the sofa laughing to the point of tears, as he tried to pick the winning card from the pile everyone put down. They were so engrossed in the game that they didn't even notice when the front door opened and the teenagers had returned. They took off to get changed before joining the others in the sitting room.

"Deal me in," Jai exclaimed, flopping down next to Wally.

"When did you guys get back?" Linda asked in surprise. She glanced at the clock and saw that it read eleven thirty in the evening. She boggled a bit at the late time.

"About five minutes ago," Lian replied. "And no, there was absolutely no trouble…at all," she added, before anyone could ask.

"Titan's rules?" Damian asked as Bart dealt the four in into the game.

"Hell yeah, "Tim replied.

It was nearly four in the morning when the game finally drew to a close because everyone claimed sleepiness. Several hours later, Linda stumbled into her kitchen and shook her head. Wally was getting coffee ready, as she fired up the stove to start cooking breakfast. "Now I see why you guys refer to each other's homes as flop houses," she snorted.

Wally glanced out into the sitting room and chuckled softly. "Yeah, nothing like waking up to random bodies passed out on the floor."

FIN


End file.
